1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a heating apparatus for a dwelling. More specifically, this invention provides for a process and heating apparatus which uses flue heat in a chimney of a dwelling to heat atmospheric air for exhausting into the dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,679 by McKillop, Sr. discloses a building heating system. U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,949 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,907 by Smith and Mueller, respectively, teach heating apparatuses for building. None of the foregoing prior art teach or disclose the process and apparatus of this invention.